


After Afterthought

by gaywaren



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bromance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywaren/pseuds/gaywaren
Summary: "Dear, Even. I feel like I'm losing control here. I might have done something irreversible last night."A very simple gesture from Magnus to Even grows into something bigger as they both find comfort in telling their stories to one another through letters. Maybe they are not as alone or as incomprehensible as they thought they were?





	After Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired after I saw @formidablesana mention on tumblr how Magnus is probably letting Even know what he means to him through letters every once a week and then started to work on this out of love towards sunshiny Magnus Fossbakken and my boy Even. And their pure friendship. In English, but I should warn you that it's only my second language so there shall be some errors. Hope you enjoy.

_26/7/2017_

Halla, Even! 

This may seem a little weird, but since I love breaking the rules of the typical, screw normal. Who says you can’t write a letter anymore and more importantly, who says you can’t write a nonromantic letter to your best bro? Let’s screw the barriers together shall we? I dunno, just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you and how you totally rocked that short film thing last week. When are they letting you know if you made it to the next round? I feel like the other contestants won’t have a shot against you, it truly was brilliant. 

Can’t believe it’s been over a half a year since I made a move on Vilde. It’s all thanks to you, really. It feels funny, but I can’t remember the insecure dude I used to be before her. I mean, I totally am still incurable bungler, but it’s all better. I’m a man now. Mazel tov, me! Maybe. Right? Back to you. You’ve seem to be a lot happier these days, if I may point that out. Did you get those cookies I sent with Isak for you? My mom said they were all organic and shit so should be good for your health. Anyways. 

There’s still few weeks left before I have to return to school and since Jonas, Mahdi and Isak are taking that vacay on Spain (lucky bastards) should we, maybe, hangout? Or are you going to be with those "baboon boys" or whatever they’re called? It's nice that you reconnected with your old pals, but it also means I DO NOT SEE YOU AS OFTEN ANYMORE. And that is a crime, my friend! A crime. I may have to get you convicted. So take some space out of your calendar or whatever modern machina you use and get ready for some Magnus-time… Not supposed to sound like it’s gonna be a dirty time, damn. I can’t even mumble through one letter without turning it into something suggestive.

Give me a call or text or email or hell, write me a letter!  


Sincerely, Magnus

P.s. I'm clearly not a literature kinda guy


End file.
